The Test Of Friendship
by MagicalDreamz
Summary: When Hermione and Harry stay with Weasleys over the summer, they don't know that it could change everything, but it can, and it will.***NEW and REVISED Chapter 9***
1. Entries

The Test Of Friendship 

The Test Of Friendship

Note: I don't own any of these characters or names.

Please r/r.

Short Summary: Feelings get out of control while diaries, journals, and heartbreaks get in the way of friendship.

Chapter 1-The Entries

Ginny writes a diary entry, it reads:

~Dear Diary,

It's the first day of summer today. I read ron's journal yesterday! 

I think he likes Hermione! Well, he didn't actually say he liked her but he said something like this, "Hermione doesn't get to me as much anymore, maybe she's getting on my better side......" I know that might not mean much, but maybe it will in future journal entries. *hehehe* Oh, I have to go set up, Hermione's coming for a visit tomorrow. Bye!~

The Next Day

Hermione writes a diary entry, it reads:

~Dear Diary,

I'm going to the Weasley's later today. Ginny says Ron's been acting weird lately, doesn't he always?

Well, I really should stop teasing Ron so much, I mean, he does it to me but he seems to be getting better

about it, I wonder what's wrong with it, maybe he has a fever. Well, I'll see later today when I visit them.

I should go get ready, Bye!~

Ron writes another journal entry, it reads:

~Dear Journal,

Hermione and Harry are coming over today. Harry said he would bring his broom so we could have a

quidditch game. I've been training, he better watch out. I keep telling Hermione she should get a broom,

she keeps saying, "I would but where would I use it? I'm not on the quidditch team and I live in a muggle 

neighborhood, don't you think they might get suspicious if they saw me flying on a broom?" Sometimes that girl can be so stubborn, but she is fun to be around, I have to admit it. She does laugh a lot, 

I would have never pictured her laughing if I didn't get to know her better. As for Harry, he laughs

a lot too. I laugh at things I think are funny. Like when Hermione ate a red pepper jelly bean when she

bought a package of bertie botts every flavor beans. She was running around hogsmead asking

people for water. She finally got some from the Three Broomsticks, then Harry, Hermione, and I 

had butterbeers. Now that was funny. We were laughing the whole way home, even Hermione 

thought it was funny. You should have seen the smile on Hermione's face when she was 

drinking that water, and when she was running around asking people for water. Those were the 

good old days, I hope our fifth year is just as good as the rest. Hermione and Harry should be here soon, I should go. Bye!~

Harry writes a journal entry, it reads:

~Dear Journal,

Rons been acting a little strange lately, and he seems to get more annoyed then he used to when

someone talks about Viktor Krum. I'm going to his house along with Hermione today, and I'm bringing

my broom, I've been practicing and I'm getting pretty good. Ron keeps trying to convince Hermione

to get a broom, she says she doesn't need one. Oh well. I should really get ready for Ron's house, I 

better go, the sooner I leave the Dursleys, the better. Bye!~

Hermione writes another Diary Entry, it reads:

~Dear Diary,

Mr. Weasley is picking me up in two hours. I might stay at the weasley's until school starts if The Weasley's 

are okay with that. For some reason, every time I talk to Ginny, she talks about Ron acting strangely, and I get this funny feeling, like my brain is trying to tell me something, but it's not getting through.......~

To Be Continued

Note: I hope you liked it. Please r/r.


	2. The Beginning

The Test Of Friendship 

The Test Of Friendship

Note: I don't own any HP characters or names.

Short Summary: Feelings get out of control while diaries, journals, and heartbreaks get in the way of friendship.

Chapter 2- The Weasleys

Mr. Weasley picked Harry and Hermione up and drove them to the burrow. On the way there,

Harry and Hermione told each other about their summers and talked about what they would do at Ron's house, they told jokes and shared stories until they finally arrived at the burrow. Ron and Ginny were waving madly at the doorway. When Harry and Hermione walked in Mrs. Weasley hugged them and said how nice they looked and how glad she was they came. Ron and Ginny were jumping up and down, clearly excited. Ginny took Hermione to her room, which made Ron mad. He believed Ginny was always trying to steal his friends, like Harry for instance, with her "crush" on him, and now Hermione, but Ginny took hold of Hermione the minute she walked in the door. They went to Ginny's room and Ginny closed and locked her door. They sat on Ginny's bed. Hermione was a bit confused. "What's going on Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Well, have you noticed anything weird about Ron lately? How he's acting around you?" Ginny asked, grinning mischievously. "I didn't really see Ron yet, but why would he be acting weird?" Hermione asked. "Oh, no reason. If you haven't caught on then there must not be anything between you two." Ginny said, sounding disappointed. "What are you getting at? What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, curious. "Nothing, nothing, just forget about it." Ginny said. "You better go meet Ron and Harry before Ron gets really mad and barges into my room, he does that you know." Ginny continued. "Well, okay, are you sure there's nothing I should, uh, know?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "Nothing, Nothing, goodbye now." Ginny said. Hermione left. Ginny lay down on her bed. "I'll just see what happens, destiny can't be wrong, I guess." Ginny thought to herself. "Now I sound just like mum, I better stop now." Ginny thought to herself and she fell asleep.

****

*Meanwhile, in the Weasley's backyard*

"Ginny kept talking about how strange you were acting." Hermione said as she fidgeted with a blade of grass. "Ginny's always trying to make a fool out of me or get me in trouble, the little pest never stops." Ron said madly. "Whatever she's up to better not involve me, or I'll-" Ron was cut off by a loud explosion noise. "Let me guess, Fred and George?" Harry said. "Let's see." Ron said as he got up and started walking towards the sound. Harry and Hermione followed. When they got to the front of The Weasley's house, they saw Fred and George experimenting with something on a small table, probably something no good. They walked closer. "What're you guys doing?" Ron asked after he tapped Fred on the shoulder. "We're making a new Zonko's product! They're called, **Breakfast Blowouts.**" Fred said and grinned mischievously. "I don't think I want to know." Ron said, backing up 6 inches just in case something else exploded. Hermione looked interested and she asked, "What do they do?" "Glad you asked that question Ms. Granger." George said in an imitation of a western accent. "You see, you serve this little tablets for breakfast or lunch. You eat a tablet and it fills you up right away." Fred said. "In other words, you loose your appetite looking at them." Ron said as he examined the rather disgusting looking brown tablets on the table. "When we're millionaires we're not giving you anything." George said to Ron. "How is that a Zonko's product?" Hermione asked, still curious. "Vell, Ms. Granger, I am very glad you asked zat question, you see, my associate Fred Veasley shall tell you zee answer to zat." George said, trying to sound French. George's fake accent reminded Ron of Viktor Krum, he flinched at the picture in his head of Hermione and him at the Yule Ball. Hermione looked so nice, and she was with Viktor, "Why couldn't it be me?" Ron thought to himself. "Ron? Ron! Hello? Your in dreamland matey!" George said, trying to sound like a pirate. Ron snapped the horrible picture out of his head and saw George in front of him. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted." Fred said and he tried to glare at George but laughed instead. "You put one in your mouth really fast, and you have to do it fast because if you wait too long…" Fred continued and he took a breakfast tablet and threw it about five feet away. In less then a minute, "BOOM!" There had been a huge exploding noise but no explosion where he threw the tablet. "And you can't even see it blow up." Fred said triumphantly. "Genius." George said. "So, Ms. Granger, you understand?" George asked. "Yeah, I think I know a little more then I wanted to." Hermione said sarcastically. They knew she was kidding, Fred and George grinned, they both said, "Good" in unison and went back to, "Experimenting." "Let's go inside." Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. They walked inside and went to the kitchen. They were going for the small assortment of every flavor beans that Fred and George "Specially Made," but then they remembered who made it and they weren't really hungry anymore. Ginny came down chewing on a Butterbeer every flavor bean and saw her brother, Harry, and Hermione in the kitchen, she went to the kitchen and sat with them. "Hi Ginny." Harry said brightly. "Uh, h-hi Harry! Nice to s-see you." Ginny said, swallowing the jellybean. Ron rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Ron said to Ginny, annoyance in his voice. "Why? I can't sit at the kitchen table with you anymore?" Ginny said, sounding a bit mad. She tried not to get mad in front of Harry, she would always to be nice to Harry, but Ron was always ruining things. Ginny voluntarily got up from the table and went up to her room, she closed her door, but she tried not to slam it. "No wonder Hermione doesn't see anything in him, why would anyone?" Ginny said, under her breath. "He doesn't deserve her, he doesn't deserve anyone, he could lock himself in his room sobbing from loneliness, and you know what I'd say? I'd say, **If only would have been nicer.**" Ginny whispered. She went to her mirror and looked at herself. She heard Ron say something in the hallway outside her room, then she heard Harry and Hermione say something. She then heard Ron raise his voice and then Hermione storming downstairs. "If only he would have been nicer." Ginny said and she sighed. 


	3. Feelings

The Test Of Friendship   
  
Note: I don't own any of these HP characters or names.   
Short Summary: Feelings get out of control while diaries, journals, and heartbreaks get in the middle of friendship.   
This is chapter three of The Test Of Friendship. Please r/r   
  
Chapter 3- Feelings   
  
It was the first morning this summer that Harry and Hermione were at The Weasley's. Their parents had decided they were staying with the Weasley's until school started. Except the Dursley's, they really didn't care. Everyone would have been excited except Ron and Hermione were in a fight, as usual, which had started yesterday. Only when Ginny came down to the breakfast table did she find out what the fight was about. "Harry, I told you, I don't talk to people who don't respect my knowledge." Hermione said stubbornly. "Come on, guys, talk to each other!" Harry said. "With who? That girl over there who can't admit that for once she's wrong?" Ron hissed. Ginny walked to the table and sat down at an empty seat next to Hermione. "Um, good morning." Ginny said quietly. "Oh, hullo Ginny. I was just talking to Harry about how some people don't respect what other people think." Hermione said, glaring at Ron. "Hi, uh, they're sort of not talking." Harry said to Ginny. He said it specifically to Ginny! She felt her heart beat faster. "Oh, well, uh, why?" Ginny said. She hated how every time she was around Harry she sounded so stupid because she got shy. "Hermione can never admit she's wrong!" Ron shouted. "No, Ron can never just admit I'm right!" Hermione shouted back. "Yesterday Hermione said that Dragons were endangered species, and Ron said they weren't endangered, there just aren't many around here. They started arguing about it and now look what happened." Harry said, specifically to Ginny, again. She blushed, but she didn't think anybody saw her. "It's stupid really." Harry continued. "Oh, uh, is anyone going to stop them?" Ginny asked, pointing to Ron and Hermione. They were standing up now, shouting at each other. Hermione finally stormed upstairs, went into her room, which used to be the guest room, and slammed the door. They heard her lock it also. "That girl is so stubborn! She can't even admit she's wrong! Ever!" Ron shouted, so Hermione could hear him even with her door closed. "Can't you two ever get along?" Ginny asked her fuming brother. "Why are you such a j*rk?"(it's rated PG you know) Ginny continued. She had forgotten Harry was standing right there, alongside Ron. She was so embarassed. Before they could see her blush she ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door. She locked it also. "Girls." Ron said, a mad sort of tone in his voice. Harry didn't say anything. "We don't need Hermione anyway." Ron continued. "We can have fun without her!" Ron shouted. "What about chess?" Ron asked Harry. Harry knew Ron would most likely win but he agreed anyway. "Okay." He said. They played a ten minute long game, Ron won. "Can we do something else?" Harry asked, trying not to sound demanding. "Okay, but what?" Ron said. "Oh, I know! We could- no, we need three players for that." Ron said. He sighed. "We do need Hermione." Ron thought to himself, he was just too stubborn to admit it. "I'm going to go have breakfast, you should too." Harry said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. "Okay, be right there." Ron said. He wasn't hungry. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door. He didn't know why he was knocking on Hermione's door, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. "Who's there?" Hermione's voice sounded gentle. "It's uh, Ron." Ron tried to sound as calm as possible. He heard her open the lock on her door and it slowly opened. She looked at him, a kind of look that said, "I thought you hated me." "I don't hate you." Ron said. "Come in." Hermione said, she had on a look of confusion and warmth. Ron walked into her room, he sat cross legged on the floor, feeling awkward. Hermione sat crossed legged parelell to him. "Listen, we need to talk." Hermione said. She sounded different, her voice was soft and gentle. "Okay, about what?" Ron said, calmly. "Well....." Hermione blushed and turned away. "About us." Ron said. Hermione turned back around and looked at him, he didn't mean us as in friends, he meant more, Hermione knew it. "Yeah, about us." Hermione said. There was silence. "Us." Hermione repeated.   
  
To Be Continued............................   
  
Note: I know this chapter was short. I hope you liked it. Please r/r. 


	4. No More

The Test Of Friendship   
  
Note: I don't own the HP characters or names.   
I'd like to thank you for all the reviews, they are appreciated. I know I wrote my other story, "One Boring Day" in the middle of this and I didn't forget about it. I just wanted to write this first. Enjoy chapter four of, "The Test Of Friendship." Please r/r.   
  
Chapter 4- Change   
  
Ron and Hermione stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Ron then stood up, speechless, and Hermione did the same. Ron walked out of Hermione's room, closing the door behind him.   
  
~~~Three Days Later~~~   
  
Ron and Hermione had been unintentionally avoiding each other for the past three days. Either Hermione and Ginny would go places together for hours each day, or Hermione was somewhere like the library and she, "Didn't want to be disturbed." As she had told Harry. Harry was very confused and he tried a few times to get Ron to talk about whatever was happening. Harry had not been very successful the past few times but he tried once more. "What's gotten into you lately?" Harry asked to a quiet Ron, who was looking down at the floor. "Um, nothing, why do you ask?" Ron replied immediately, as if he was waiting for the question. "Uh, you've just been acting, well, different these past few days. I just figured something might be wrong." Harry said to Ron, who was now shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "Well, nothing's wrong, so you can just back off." Ron said. Harry couldn't tell if he was trying to be calm or obnoxious so he just shrugged. "Okay, well, wha- Harry was cut off by the opening of the front door. Two soaking wet girls, one with red hair, the other with brown, walked into the Weasley's house and closed their umbrella's. They looked cold and they didn't even look at Harry and Ron, who were sitting on the couch, which was right next to where they came in. Ron saw the brown haired girl pour two cups of butterbeer and give one to the red haired girl. She sipped the other. "Ron? Hello? Snap out of it." Ron was interrupted from his thoughts and he looked to where the voice came from and saw Harry next to him with a concerned look on his face. "You were daydreaming." Harry said. "I was?" Ron said, still trying to focus on what was happening. "Yeah, and Hermione and Ginny just came back, they said that it's pouring out there and they were soaking wet. I think they're in the kitchen getting some butterbeer." Harry said. Ron remembered the two girls again, he must have known who they were when they walked in, but he felt such a weird feeling that he couldn't take his eyes off the image. He snapped out of it again and turned back to Harry. "Oh, I guess it's not quidditch weather then." Ron said nonchalantly. "Guess not." Harry said, still looking at Ron with the same concerned look. Ron got up and went to the kitchen. He saw Hermione and Ginny with soaking wet hair. He guessed they had changed because Hermione was now wearing dry dark blue robes, and Ginny was wearing Violet ones. "Oh hello Ron, we just got back from the library." Ginny said. "Oh, well, that's uh-nice." Ron said, fidgeting with the neck of his brown robes. "Um, hello Hermione." Ron said. That was the first time he'd spoken to her in the past three days. Hermione looked up at him, shocked. "Oh, uh-hello Ron." Hermione said. She suddenly had an idea and ran up to her room, leaving her half empty butterbeer on the kitchen table, along with a confused Ginny and Ron. Hermione closed and locked her door and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to change." Hermione said to no one on particular. "No more teacher's pet, no more stuck up nosy girl that always knows the right answers. Nope, no more of her. Hermione's going to change."   
  
To Be Continued..................   
  
A/N: I know it was short but I think it was a pretty good cliffhanger. Is Hermione really going to change? Will anyone be able to recognize her? Will the changes be inside or out? Or both? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of, "The Test Of Friendship." Please r/r. 


	5. A change for the better...or worse.

The Test Of Friendship   
  
Note: Chapter five is finally here. "Hermione is going to change" as quoted in chapter four. Please r/r.   
  
The Test Of Friendship-   
Chapter 5- A change for the better…or worse-   
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked down the stairs into the Weasley's kitchen.   
"I don't know, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Ginny said, taking a bite out of her breakfast tart.   
Harry shrugged and let it go, for now. They figured she was studying at the library or in her room. They didn't know how wrong they were, very, very wrong.   
About three hours later, a girl with her brown hair in small braids, wearing an aqua halter top and a long black skirt, and wearing blue eye shadow and pink lipstick, and black sandals with a 3 inch platform walked into the living room to three open mouthed children. "Hermione?" Ginny asked, bewildered. "Yes?" Hermione replied, standing in front of her three friends, torturing them by not telling them what was happening. "Uh, what's-with the new look?" Harry asked. Everyone knew Hermione looked great. Beautiful. Especially Ron, who was staring, not saying anything. "I was getting bored with the other one, I needed some change. I like it though, it's a lot more comfortable." Hermione answered nonchalantly. "I like it." Ginny said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Thanks Ginny. I like it too." Hermione said. "You know, I really wish I could stay and talk but I have things to do. Did you ever feel like there was so much to do and so little time? I better go, au revoir!" Hermione said and she grabbed her coat and vanished into the outside world. "Oh, isn't she beautiful Ron?" Ginny asked. Ron looked at Ginny with a look that meant, 'Stop it, don't embarrass me!' Ginny ignored it and added, "What's the matter Ron? Cat got your tongue?" Ron looked at her angrily and ran upstairs, went to his room, and slammed and locked the door. Ginny looked at Harry. For the first time in her life, she wasn't nervous to talk to him. "Denial." Ginny said and smiled. "He'll get over it." Harry said. Now, Ginny was getting a little nervous. "She did look good." Ginny said, very nervous. "Yes, she did." Harry said. "Um, Ginny, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked. Ginny thought her heart would burst from all her emotions at that moment. "Sure." Ginny said. "Why are you nervous around me?" Harry asked. Ginny was shocked. She decided not to be shy anymore, or at least not at that moment. "Harry, it's because I like you."   
  
A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens. Please r/r. 


	6. Maybe

Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please r/r.   
The Test Of Friendship   
Chapter 6:   
Maybe   
Ginny and Harry were still drowned in silence when Fred and George barged in the house, startling them. They jumped up and greeted them awkwardly. "Uh, hi guys, we were just uh, hungry so we were going to the kitchen to uh, get something." Ginny said. "Okay, that's great Ginny, um, can you move so we can get through?" Fred said. "Oh, sure Fred." Ginny said and jumped aside. Fred and George hurried to their room and shut the door. Ginny and Harry looked at each other again, and they sat down at the kitchen table. "Um, well-wow." Harry said, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden chair. "Well-I uh-don't know what to say." Harry said. Ginny felt a cold feeling of regret. He didn't like her the same way, and she knew it, but she took the risk of hurting herself anyway. After a while, Harry broke the silence and said, "I like you too."   
*Two hours Later......*   
Hermione came home with three shopping bags in each hand. She looked worn out yet happy. Ron was in the kitchen making some butterbeer, Harry was in his room, polishing his Firebolt, and Ginny was on her bed, daydreaming about Harry. Hermione put her bags in her room and took off her coat. She joined Ron in the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table. "Do you hate me, Ron?" Hermione asked, Ron couldn't tell if she was kidding or serious. He sat down at the table with her. "No, I don't hate you Hermione. Why?" Ron said. "Oh, I don't know it's just that we hardly talk anymore and everytime I say something to you, you act annoyed." Hermione said. "I don't spend enough time with you." Ron said, pouring two cups of butterbeer. "What do you mean? I'm practically living here for the summer. I try to do things with you and Harry as much as possible." Hermione said. "Yeah, with me and Harry, but I feel like I hardly know you, and now, with your new image-" Ron was cut off by Hermione. "It's not a new image exactly. I'm just so bored being the stuck-up, snobby, know-it-all who only is asked for answers." Hermione said. Ron handed her a cup of butterbeer. She smiled and sipped it. "Thank you." Hermione said. "Your welcome." Ron said. It seemed neither of them felt the need to continue the conversation. They didn't want to risk it turning into an argument. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Hermione put her hand on Ron's. "Ron, I don't know why you feel that way, but I want you to know that I'm your friend, and I always will be. I'm not promising we won't fight or argue, but I am promising a friendship." Hermione said. She squeezed his hand gently and let go. Ron was kind of dissapointed she let go, but he tried not to show it. Hermione smiled and went up to her room, she closed the door. Ron smiled. Ginny came downstairs into the kitchen, she sat next to Ron. She looked at Ron, who was daydreaming, and tapped him on the shoulder. "You look like you've fallen in love." Ginny smiled. "So do you." Ron said as he looked at Ginny's dreamy expression. "Maybe I have." Ginny said. "Maybe." Ron said. 


	7. Crash

The Test Of Friendship Chapter 7- Crash Things were a little weird between Ron and Hermione, and between Harry and Ginny over the next few days. They were uncomfortable as well. Hermione hadn't picked up a book in a week, Ron kept smiling and shifting uncomfortably, Harry became quite shy, he wouldn't talk or socialize as much as he used to, and Ginny, well, was strangely dissapearing whenever Harry was there. She might have been happy, nervous, or shy around him. Who knew? All that was certain was that things were not normal. It was Sunday morning and the Weasley house was noisy and buzzing with chatter. Fred and George were 'Having a major breakthrough in experimentalization' as they claimed. "Is experimentalization a word?" Ginny asked when Fred and George stated that. "Er- Of course it is!" George said and the twins went to their room. Ginny walked into the kitchen to the sweet smell of fresh Tremalines. Tremalines were her favorite thing to eat. Tremalines are fluffy potato patties soaked butter and treacle spice. "Hermione! I didn't know you could make Tremalines!" Ginny said as she sat at the kitchen table, taking in the sweet smell. "Well, believe it!" Hermione said. She gave Ginny a plate and slid two of the steaming Termalines onto it. Ginny looked at them and her mouth watered. She took a bite and didn't stop until she was done. Hermione smied and sat down to eat hers. Harry and Ron walked in and took two each, they thanked Hermione and she smiled proudly. When everyone was done, Harry and Ron went into the living room to play chess. "Why are you acting like this?" Ginny said. Hermione looked taken aback. "Like what?" She asked. "Lately, you've been trying to impress us, I mean asking us what we wanted to do, making breakfast-" Hermione cut Ginny off. "Why do I have to have a reason to be nice?" Hermione said. "No, it's just, are you hiding something? You can tell me. I can keep a secret." Ginny said. "Well-" Hermione hesitated. Should she tell Ginny what she felt? She was so confused. "Nothing." Hermione finally said and went into the living room to join Harry and Ron. Ron won and Harry said he had to get something in the kitchen, so it was just Hermione and Ron. "So-uh, hi." Hermione said. "Hi, what's-new?" Ron asked nervously. "Nothing, uh, Ron?" Hermione said, her voice cracking a bit. "Yeah?" Ron replied. "I have a question." Hermione said. "What is it?" Ron asked, eager but nervous. "I-I wanted to know if-" Hermione was cut off. Ron was very close and she stop talking. She could feel her heart pound faster then ever. She smiled, he smiled. It seemed nothing else mattered at that moment. Then their world came crashing down.   
Note: Hope you liked it, please r/r. 


	8. Don't Scream

Note: I hope you enjoy chapter 8! Please r/r.   
  
The Test Of Friendship  
Chapter 8-  
Don't Scream   
  
Hermione and Ron just stood there, mouths open, staring at what just appeared in front of them. Harry and Ginny rushed downstairs and stood paralyzed, staring as well. Standing in front of them was the biggest disaster they had ever seen. Something had forced them to walk outside. The sky was black, no stars, no moon. This would have been normal, if it wasn't 8:00 a.m. The trees were dead and branches fell every minute, this might have been normal too, if it wasn't the middle of summer. The grass wasn't green, but it was a dark brownish color, the flowers were no longer standing, and the streets were deserted. All around, the world looked abandoned. Just this morning there was a bright blue sky with puffy clouds, a shining sun, a rainbow assortment of flowers, trees were filled with healthy leaves, grass was green, and everything. Something weird was going on, it's just none of them knew what it was. "What happened?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "I have no idea." Harry replied. Harry clutched his scar tightly and twisted in agony. "Harry!" Hermione rushed over, Ron and Ginny followed. "It's hurting?" Ron asked, nervously. "Yes! But I-" Harry fainted before he could say anymore. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione managed to carry him and place him on the couch. They sat on the opposite couch and waited. "What is happening?" Ginny asked, shivering. It was freezing in the house. "I don't know, but it's awfully c-cold in h-he-her." Ron said, shivering. He went into the kitchen and came out with four cups of trusty butterbeer. Everyone gulped it down, except Harry, who hadn't woken up yet. When all three finished their fourth butterbeer, Harry's eyes opened. He sat up. "Harry!" Hermione cried and ran over to him. Ron and Ginny did the same. "W-what happened?" Harry asked. "You fainted." Ron said. Harry suddenly remembered the days events. "Oh, right! Wait was that a dream, the skies and the-" Harry stopped and looked at the three heads nodding no. "It wasn't a dream, Harry." Ginny said softly. "You were going to tell us something before you fainted, do you remember?" Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes at her. "How is he supposed to rem-" Ron was cut off by Harry. "I remember. My scar was hurting, but not like usual. It was different. It was sort of like a stinging, like an alarm. To warn me of something." Harry said. Everyone was silent. The cold came back, even stronger now. "This is like a horror movie." Ginny said before she fainted. "Ginny!" Ron said. Before he could go to her he saw it, a dementor was standing right in front of him. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, Ron put his hand over it. "Don't scream." Ron whispered. "Don't scream." 


	9. Happily Ever After (Updated Version)

The Test Of Friendship  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
Happily Ever After (Revised and Updated Version)  
  
Hermione did as she was told, and did not scream. Ron was trying to stay strong against the dementor. He finally whipped out his wand and screamed the patronus curse, and he succeeded. By this time Hermione had fainted. Ron's patronus defeated the dementor, leaving with an eerie moan. After both Ginny and Hermione had gotten up, Ron told his story, slightly blushing at certain parts. They nodded and Hermione jumped up and hugged Ron when he was finished. Ron blushed again, but tried to hide it. "Oh, Ron! That was just so brave of you!" Hermione would say over and over. Harry was just staring at them all, obviously thinking hard. "But how and why was a dementor here?" Harry asked curiously. "I don't know." Ron said, taking it into perspective for the first time. "Well, look on the bright side Harry, you didn't faint." Hermione said, trying to create some enthusiasm. "Well, my guess is you-know-who snet the dementor." Ginny said, still a bit frightened. "Yes, but if that was the reason, why would there have only been one dementor, and a weak one at that?" Hermione stated. "Wait a minute!" Ginny said brightly. "What?" Ron asked. "The breakfast tablet! There was one on the floor, the dementor must have stepped on it!" Ginny said, pointing to a small burnt patch on the carpet. Hermione tried to hold in her laughter. "Seriously, Ginny!" Ron said irritably. Harry went over and examined the black burn. "That is no breakfast tablet, that is the remains of fire." Harry said, picking up two sticks that were obviously rubbed together to set fire to the dementor. "But who did-" Ron was interupted by a tap on the shoulder, he turned around to Hermione. "Come." Hermione said, motioning Ron towards the kitchen. He followed curiously. They both sat down at the table, Ron shifting uncomfortably. "Did you use magic to make fire?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded yes. "But I thought you wouldn't use magic outside school." Ron said. "I had to make an exception, and besides, if it weren't for you making a patronus he wouldn't have left. I wasn't exactly bbrave, after I made the fire I fainted." Hermione said, her cheeks showing a tinge of pink. "I suppose so, but do you think that you-know-who sent the dementor?" Ron asked. "Yes, I do. I do care about Harry and everything, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Hermione said. "Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ron asked. "Alright Ron, I have tried to say this to you many times, but we have gotten interrupted in one way or another." Hermione said and took a deep breath. Ron looked at her nervously, listening intentively. Hermione seemed nervous as well. "Well, Ron, I really don't know how to say this but I-I s- sort of- Hermione didn't finish, Ron had leaned over and given her a kiss. She couldn't focus right. She was so happy yet confused. Ron had just kissed her, then sat back and looked at her with an innocent look. She grinned very widely. Hermione didn't know what to say, she wanted this moment to last forever, so she didn't want to say anything to mess it up. She knew it couldn't last forever. She finally took the risk of saying something. "I was hoping you would do that." Hermione said gently, she blushed a bit and smiled. Ron smiled at her, redder then a tomato. "I was hoping so too." Ron said, blushing even more, if it was possible. Hermione knew it felt so right. She hoped Ron thought the same. Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron. She threw her arms around him. To her surprise, he didn't pull back, tell her to get off, or even object, he actually did the same. Now, she was the one that was red. Again, she wished that moment could last forever, but it couldn't. Hermione wanted to hug him for as long as possible. She held tighter and whispered into his ear, "Are we supposed to end happily ever after?" They looked at each other. "I think so." Ron said. "How do we do that?" Hermione asked gently. Ron came closer and Hermione was pulled closer as well, they kissed again, both of them. Hermione knew this was definitely a happy ending, or better yet, a new beginning.  
  
The End  
  
Note: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it. I am planning to work on my other HP fanfiction, "When The Sun Rises." Please tell me what you thought about this story. Thanks a lot!  
  
~*~MagicalDreamz~*~ 


End file.
